Fortune Teller
by ISungyi
Summary: Takdir yang membawa aku masuk dalam grup Super Junior. Takdir yang membawa Kyuhyun juga bergabung bersama kami. Takdir yang membuat Kyuhyun selamat dari kecelakaan. Dan takdir juga yang membuat kami telah bersama selama lebih dari 7 tahun / KYUMIN YAOI / ONESHOOT / NC-U17/ KEEP CALM AND LOVE KYUMIN /


_Another Love Story about Kyumin_

**_~FORTUNE TELLER~._**

_._

_._

_Author :_

_Lee Sungyi a.k.a billy quint_

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre :**

**Rommance, Drama Comedy, OneShoot**

**Rated :**

**M**

**Warning :**

**YAOI, BL, EnCeh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan deras mengguyur kawasan Seoul dan sekitarnya. Suara rinai hujan di tengah malam membuat suasana temaram di dalam kamar Kyuhyun terasa lebih sensual. Sang pemilik kamar, Cho Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Nafasnya sedikit terengah menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme yang baru saja ia dapatkan bersama dengan kekasihnya.

Bercinta ditemani suara rinai hujan, menjadi salah satu kegiatan favorit Kyuhyun sebelum mengakhiri harinya. Ditambah dengan sebotol _wine_ mahal dan juga suara desahan pemuda manis dibawahnya. Bahkan ketika _klimaks_nya sudah sampai beberapa menit yang lalu. Pemuda berusia 26 tahun itu masih bisa merasakan kejantanannya yang berdenyut-denyut.

"_Kyuuh.."_ suara lembut itu membangunkan Kyuhyun dari puncak fantasinya.

"_Hm.."_ jawabnya masih dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Sang pemilik suara lembut itu bergerak mendekati Kyuhyun. Kepalanya disandarkan di atas lengan kekar Kyuhyun, sementara wajah manisnya sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya yang tengah terpejam.

Lee Sungmin, pria yang saat ini tengah berbaring di samping Kyuhyun. Memperhatikan tiap inchi wajah Kyuhyun dengan penuh kekaguman. Sungmin mengulurkan jemarinya, menyentuh permukaan kulit Kyuhyun seolah untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sosok yang baru saja bercinta dengannya benar-benar nyata.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, menikmati sentuhan Sungmin di permukaan wajahnya. Pemuda tampan itu menangkap tangan Sungmin, kemudian mengarahkannya di atas permukaan bibirnya. Mengecupnya berulang-ulang hingga membuat pemuda bergigi kelinci yang ada di sampingnya tertawa geli.

"Ada apa sayang? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"_Eung?"_ Sungmin melebarkan kedua matanya. Kyuhyun telah membuka kedua matanya. Pemuda jangkung itu sedikit mengubah posisinya hingga berhadapan dengan tubuh Sungmin. Posisi mereka kali ini membuat pandangan mereka lebih leluasa tanpa terhalang apapun. Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin, membawa bibir ranum kekasihnya untuk menyentuh bibir tebalnya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Katakan padaku, _hm.._ Apa yang menganggu pikiranmu?"

Sungmin menarik nafasnya lebih dalam, ia benar-benar terlihat seperti kertas transparan di depan Kyuhyun. Pemuda jangkung itu mengenalnya jauh lebih baik dari siapapun. Sungmin sampai tidak sanggup menyembunyikan rahasia sekecil apapun di depan pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun masih menunggu Sungmin membuka mulutnya. Pemuda tampan itu menatap kedua _onyx_ Sungmin dengan tatapan lembut namun menuntut. Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ manis itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun sementara jari lentiknya menyusuri permukaan bibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu. Sangat mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin ragu, pemuda tampan itu mengusap pucuk kepala sebelum kemudian membawa pemuda manis itu ke dalam ciuman panjang yang memabukkan. Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun menghisap, melumat dan menikmati bibirnya. Dalam hati Sungmin menangis, mungkinkah ini akan bertahan selamanya? Mungkinkah ciuman ini akan bisa ia rasakan selamanya? Mungkinkah selamanya ia bisa hidup bahagia bersama dengan Kyuhyun? Ribuan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul di kepalanya namun tak satupun bisa ia temukan jawabannya.

Sungmin sedikit terengah ketika Kyuhyun telah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Kedua matanya perlahan terbuka dan menangkap ekspresi cemas Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring di depannya.

"Kyu, apa kau percaya pada ramalan?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya menyiratkan ketidakpahaman dari arah pembicaraan kekasihnya itu.

"Hari ini Ryeowook mengajakku berjalan-jalan di sekitar kawasan _Myoengdong._ Tidak sengaja kami bertemu dengan seseorang yang aneh." Sungmin mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang. Kedua mata kelincinya menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya, mengingat-ingat setiap detail kejadian yang ia alami bersama dengan _bandmate_nya yang lain tadi sore.

"Dia adalah seorang wanita tua. Rambutnya telah memutih seluruhnya. Matanya tajam dan terus menatapku dengan nyalang. Awalnya aku tidak ingin memperhatikannya, tetapi tiba-tiba saja wanita itu berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan menatapku dari dekat."

"Apa dia menyakitimu?"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "_Aniya.._ Dia hanya menatapku, kemudian memegang kedua tanganku."

Kyuhyun terdiam, ekspresinya terlihat sangat penasaran namun juga cemas melihat perubahan wajah Sungmin yang tiba-tiba berubah muram.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu, Sungmin? Kenapa kau terlihat cemas?"

Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, kemudian kembali menatap langit-langit kamar. Mengingat setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh wanita misterius itu. Cho Kyuhyun hanya terdiam di samping Sungmin. mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Awan hitam menggantung di atas kepalamu." Ucap seorang wanita tua itu tepat di depan Sungmin._

_"Ne?" tanya Sungmin terkejut_

_"Kau tidak akan pernah bahagia. Setiap pilihan yang kau ambil akan menyakitimu dan juga orang-orang yang kau sayangi." Sungmin terdiam, menatap wanita tua itu dengan tatapan bingung dan juga cemas._

_"Jika kau memilih cinta, maka hidupmu dan juga orang-orang di sekitarmu akan hancur. Tetapi jika kau melepaskannya maka hatimu yang akan hancur."_

_Sungmin menelan berat salivanya._

_"Hentikan semuanya sebelum terlambat. Rahasiamu akan segera terbongkar dan jika hal itu terjadi, maka semuanya akan terlambat."_

_Sungmin melemas seketika. Meski wanita tua itu tidak mengatakan dengan jelas namun Sungmin mengerti dengan semua peringatan-peringatannya. Kehancuran, pilihan-pilihan, dan juga rahasia yang terbongkar. Hanya satu hal yang berhubungan erat dengan semua itu. Satu hal yang memiliki arti sangat penting bagi seorang Lee Sungmin._

_Cho Kyuhyun._

**Flashbak END**

Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya di atas perut Sungmin. Pemuda tampan itu menarik tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya erat tanpa bicara. Kyuhyun membelai lembut punggung polos Sungmin, memberikan kenyamanan agar kekasihnya itu bisa sedikit tenang dan merasa nyaman.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Kyu? Bagaimana jika apa yang ia katakan benar-benar terjadi pada kita? Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, tetapi aku juga tidak ingin menghancurkan siapapun." Suara Sungmin mulai bergetar.

"_SSttttt…_ tidak akan ada yang dihancurkan di sini. Kau tidak perlu mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan itu. Tenanglah Ming."

"Bukan itu saja." Sungmin melanjutkan ucapannya. "Setelah kejadian sore itu aku jadi terus berpikir. Apa kita akan selamanya seperti ini Kyu? Menyembunyikan hubungan kita. Bersembunyi di dalam kamar. Bertingkah seolah tidak dekat di depan orang. Apa hubungan kita selamanya akan seperti ini?" Sungmin menuntut jawaban Kyuhyun, Seketika itu tubuh Kyuhyun menegang.

"Ini sudah tujuh tahun Kyu." Sungmin melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dan kita masih berada di tempat yang sama."

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, "Apa selamanya kita akan seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, telapak tangannya meraih telapak tangan Sungmin dan memainkan cincin polos yang melingkar di jari manis pemuda itu. Kyuhyun menatap kedua manik kelinci Sungmin.

"Apa kau tahu alasan aku memberimu cincin ini?"

Sungmin mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun yang menatap cincinnya. Kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Sebagai pengikat hubungan kita." Jawabnya singkat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Bukan hanya itu." Kyuhyun menyatukan telapak tangannya dan juga telapak tangan Sungmin. "Kepercayaan, harapan, dan permohonan. Semua aku serahkan bersama dengan cincin itu. Aku ingin kau percaya kepadaku, bahwa aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hubungan kita berakhir begitu saja. Aku ingin kau percaya bahwa aku pasti bisa membuatmu bahagia. Aku juga berharap kau bisa menjaga cintamu kepadaku, seperti aku menjaga cintamu. Cincin itu juga sebagai permohonan, maukah kau hidup selamanya bersamaku Lee Sungmin? dalam setiap detik hidupmu? Bersamaku dalam keadaan apapun. Mencintaiku selama-lamanya? Bersediakah kau melakukan itu?"

Suara rinai hujan masih terdengar dari dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap haru kedua iris kelam kekasihnya, "Apa ini sebuah lamaran?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, " Aku mencintaimu Ming. Hanya kau dan selamanya akan tetap kau. Berhenti mengkhawatirkan hal yang belum tentu terjadi. Percayalah kepadaku. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal yang buruk terjadi pada hubungan kita dan juga Super Junior." Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin cukup lama. Pemuda manis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan kecupannya, kemudian beralih mengecup kedua mata Sungmin dan juuga pucuk hidung Sungmin.

"_saranghae Kyuhyunnie.._" Sungmin bergumam lirih sembari menatap lekat wajah tampan kekasihnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapan cinta kekasihnya. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin dalam ciuman-ciuman lembut yang memabukkan. Sampai kemudian ciuman itu berubah menjadi panas dan bergairah. Kyuhyun berpindah dari posisinya di samping Sungmins menjadi di atas tubuh Sungmin. jemari panjangnya mulai bergerak meraba dan meremas dada bidang Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Suara desahannya terendam bibir Kyuhyun yang terus mengunci rapat mulutnya. Nafas keduanya sudah begitu panas meski mereka baru sebatas melakukan pemanasan. Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Sungmin, sementara tangannya begitu lihai memilin _nipple_ Sungmin yang telah menegang sempurna.

"_Kyyuuhhh.."_ Sungmin mendesahkan nama Kyuhyun, ketika secara tidak sengaja juniornya yang menegak menyentuh junior Kyuhyun yang telah mengeras.

Kyuhyun menghisap dan menggigit kecil daun telinga Sungmin. Di setiap desahan nafasnya Kyuhyun menggumamakan nama Sungmin dengan begitu lembut dan bergairah. Sungmin mengusap punggung kekar Kyuhyun yang telah penuh dengan bekas cakarannya di percintaan yang sebelumnya. Pemuda manis itu menekuk lututnya sebagai tanda bahwa dia siap menerima Kyuhyun di dalam tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin dengan lembut, kemudian memasukkan juniornya ke dalam lubang belakang Sungmin dengan gerakan kuat.

"_AAAKHH"_ Sungmin menjerit keras.

"Maaf sayang, apa sakit?"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, dia merasa sangat kesakitan. Junior Kyuhyun begitu keras dan juga besar, selama apapun Kyuhyun menyiapkan lubangnya tetap saja akan terasa sakit.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyuhh, bergeraklah"

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin singkat, "Maafkan aku sayang" ucapnya seraya menggerakkan tubuh bagian belakangnya dengan gerakan _in out_ yang cukup keras.

Tempat tidur itu berdecit seirama dengan gerakan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang semakin kuat. Rasa sakit yang awalnya dirasakan Sungmin perlahan mulai berganti dengan rasa nikmat ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh _sweet spot_nya. Sungmin menggeram, Kyuhyun seperti menggodanya di dalam sana.

_"Euungghhh Kyuh!"_ rancaunya menahan nikmat.

Kyuhyun menatap penuh kagum wajah kekasihnya yang tengah merasakan kenikmatan akibat perbuatannya. Kyuhyun meraih kedua kaki Sungmin dan meletakkannya di atas bahunya.

"_Oowwhhh Kyuhh"_ Sungmin kembali mendesah, posisi seperti itu membuat Junior Kyuhyun tertanam semakin dalam di dalam tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Mata sayunya menatap Junior Sungmin yang menegak sempurna dan bergerak-gerak akibat perbuatannya. Kyuhyun merapatkan perutnya di perut Sungmin. Membuat Junior Sungmin terapit di antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin menjerit nikmat, Kyuhyun selalu tahu bagaimana cara memuaskan dirinya. Sungmin mengulurkan jemari lentiknya menyentuh wajah berkeringat Kyuhyun di atas tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Sungmin. _Namja_ jangkung itu melahap jemari Sungmin dan menjilatinya dengan gerakan _seductive_.

"_Kyuuh.."_

_"Owwhhh…_ kau nikmath Ming.."

Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun, mengecup kekasihnya itu untuk meredam suara desahannya.

"Mendesahlah Ming,, aku mohon"

"Akkhhh,, Kyuh,, akkhh,, nikmath Kyu…"

"Aku mencintaimu Ming.."

"Ooowhh, aku juga.. akhhh Kyu.. lebih cepathh.. aku mohon Kyu… akkhhhh"

"seperti ini sayang?" Kyuhyun menambah tempo gerakan _in out_nya.

"Euughh.. Kyuuhh.. aku tidak tahan.." sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal.

"Lihat aku ketika klimaks sayang" Kyuhyun menarik wajah Sungmin.

"_Akkhhh,,, Kyuuh"_ Sungmin telah mencapai klimaksnya, cairan kental menyembur dari lubang Juniornya mengotori dada dan perut Kyuhyun. Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Kyuhyun baru saja mengajaknya terbang ke puncak langit ke tujuh.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun menyusul dengan satu desahan panjang dan kuat. Sungmin berjingkat. Cairan Kyuhyun terasa hangat di dalam lubangnya. Kedua keturunan adam itu terengah-engah setelah klimaks luar biasa yang mereka rasakan. Kyuhyun beranjak dari atas tubuh Sungmin. melepaskan penyatuan mereka dan membiarkan tubuh polos Sungmin terlelap di pelukannya.

.

.

.

Keeseokan paginya, Ryeowook dan Sungmin tidak ada jadwal pagi. Kedua _namja_ manis itu sibuk melihat televisi layar datar yang ada di _dorm _mereka.

"Eh, bukannya itu wanita yang kemarin?" Ryeowook menunjuk layar televisi yang ada di depannya yang kemudian diikuti oleh Sungmin.

"Benarkan _hyung?_ Itu wanita yang kemarin mendekatimu di pusat perbelanjaan di _Myeongdong?"_

Sungmin memperhatikan gambar yang bergerak-gerak di depannya, "Kau benar. Itu wanita yang mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat aneh kemarin. Ada apa dengannya?"

Ryeowook segera membesarkan _volume_ televisinya.

**_"Setelah berkeliaran selama beberapa minggu, seorang pasien dari rumah sakit jiwa Eseem akhirnya berhasil di tangkap. Wanita berusia 65 tahun yang bernama lengkap Seo Jung hyun itu berhasil ditangkap di sekitar kawasan Myeongdong ketika sedang berjalan menelusuri pusat perbelanjaan itu."_**

"Omona!" Sungmin dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan percaya dengan ramalan." Sungmin tiba-tiba menyeletuk.

Ryeowook tertawa keras mendengar ucapan reflek Sungmin. "Jadi kau percaya padanya _hyung? _Astaga, aku kira kau adalah orang yang paling rasional yang pernah kutemui. Kau ini lucu sekali."

Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Meruntuki kebodohannya karena percaya pada ucapan wanita itu. Namun beberapa lama kemudian _namja_ manis itu ikut tertawa. "_Pabo._ Daripada ramalan harusnya aku lebih percaya pada takdir Tuhan. Takdir yang membawa aku masuk dalam grup Super Junior. Takdir yang membawa Kyuhyun juga bergabung bersama kami. Takdir yang membuat Kyuhyun selamat dari kecelakaan. Dan takdir juga yang membuat kami telah bersama selama lebih dari 7 tahun. _Pabo,_ kenapa aku begitu percaya pada ramalan itu kemarin?"

Ryeowook menatap _hyung_nya dengan sedikit heran, "_Hyung, gwaenchana? _Kenapa tertawa seperti itu?_"_ Tanya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook sembari terus tertawa. "_gwaenchana. Jinja gawaenchana."_

Ryeowook menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Namja_ penyuka jerapah itu kembali fokus pada tontonannya dan memilih mengabaikan _hyung_nya yang mulai bertingkah aneh karena terus-terusan tertawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Just believe what do you want to believe_**

**_But_**

**_I choose to believe Kyumin's Love_**

**_Terima kasih untuk orang-orang yang berhasil membuat aku menemukan ide untuk menulis…_**

**_KEEP CALM AND LOVE KYUMIN_**

**_(Sby, 131017)_**


End file.
